


RangerTale

by KikiTheSapphireKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Bara monsters, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Language Barrier, M/M, No war, RangerTale, Size Difference, but no one knows at first, first fic, hybrid reader, kinda making my own au i think, never trapped underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTheSapphireKitsune/pseuds/KikiTheSapphireKitsune
Summary: Humans as a species are endangered and monsters are trying to help, well most monsters are trying to help. Ranger Sans saves a small female from a poacher but she is to badly injured to release.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 82
Kudos: 305





	1. Prolong and character sheets

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is really more what the characters are and a bit of backstory to understand this tale better.

Humans and monsters can not speak the same language and only hybrid humans can learn to speak monster. This is because of the magic in the soul. Mages are just hybrid humans. Humans are an endangered species and protected by the king, if a hybrid is found they are placed under a different type of protection. It is not legal to be in a relationship with a pure human as so few are left, and 1rst generation hybrids are placed under special protection to find who broke this law before they are able to move on with their life. All hybrids are protected but not to the same degree, it is legal to court a hybrid if you get permission from the royal court. Humans are kept in a sanctuary guarded by the Monster Rangers, who of coarse do more than just guard. Humans are well looked after and allowed to live free lives but are closely watched and studied.

(more will be expanded on as this story grows.)

Characters:

Asgore: King of all monsters and deeply caring goat dad. Wants to protect the humans and keep the world thriving as best he can. He is a bit laid back with his appearance choosing to wear more jeans and a nice, but comfy, shirt unless he has to make a royal appearance where he will don more traditional wear. His Royal clothes for official purposes consist of golden armor with green accents and a deep forest green cape that drapes over him and flows behind him as he walks.

Toriel: Queen of all monsters, fully supports her husband and shares his compassion for the humans, teaching it to her son and the two hybrid children they have taken in. Checks in on the sanctuary often and is often called in if any humans need healing that the rangers can not for any reason do themselves. Tends to wear nice sundresses that are easy to go anywhere in without appearing under dressed.

Asriel: Prince of all monsters, adores his new siblings and is working hard to help his mom teach them the monster language. Is kinda a clutz at times but does his best and just wears simple khaki shorts and a deep green shirt with brown stripes.

Frisk & Chara: Hybrid children the royals took in, both prefer they/them pronouns and Frisk tends to be the more outspoken one, Chara whispering what they wanna say in their ear. Both are trying really hard to be good love their new monster family. There mother did not survive giving birth to them. They are twins in this AU. If you wanna know what they were born as you will have to pick up clues in the story as I will not be stating it unless it becomes important.(it won't)

MK: A close friend of the other children. Wants to be a Ranger when he grows up and is "training" by watching out for Frisk and Chara. Wears a scouts uniform every where and carries a scout handbook at all times. The scout uniform is a light brown coloring with a few gold accents and a sash for the badges as well as a cute hat he refuses to take off that the twins made him. It is the same color as his uniform but there is a simple design of 3 trees and a sun rising up behind them.

Rangers uniform: It is supposed to be a deep forest green with golden accents, the shirt a well fitted button up paired with either matching pants or shorts depending on the weather, a Stenson hat, and hiking boots, a sash with the deltarune in gold on the sleeve. Sans is just in charge of this reserve and is a bit more lax, as long as people can tell you are a ranger he isn't going to write you up for being a tiny bit out of uniform, his shirt is actually to big.

Undyne: One of the top ranked Rangers. Tends to run a lot of the more dangerous rescue missions when a poacher ring is found. Has trouble keeping her voice down around the more sensitive humans so tends to stay out of the rehabilitation center. Is super dedicated to taking down the bad guys and keeping the humans and her fellow rangers safe. Wears the full ranger uniform, and a tan sack carrying needed supplies. Passed up a higher rank to stay out in the field more, besides Sans actually does a good job.

Alphys: Assistant to the Royal Scientist, Alphys is studying humans biology in hopes of finding why their numbers started falling and how to help save them. She pretty much just wears her normal lab coat. Has a huge crush on Undyne and knows her boss is about to spill the beans if she doesn't confess soon. He loves a good drama.

W.D. Gaster: Royal scientist and father of Sans and Papyrus. Stubborn and a workaholic he sometimes has to be forced to leave his lab, but it has to be his sons as he will just tease Alphys about her crush till she runs off blushing and stammering. Pretty much just wears a long deep green lab coat (almost black but not) and various colored turtle necks, usually gray. Very proud of his sons even if he thinks Sans should join him in the labs. Adores his Fire husband.

Grillby: Owns a bar and donates part of his proceeds to the sanctuary. Loves his boney husband and step sons. Always willing to help someone in need of a warm meal.

Muffet: Hates Poachers more than anything and has her spiders watch for signs of them. Helps out with fund raisers even when asked not to because she charges to much for the baked goods and scares people off. Muffet and her spiders simply do not like anyone who takes advantage of helpless and smaller creatures.

Dogs(pretty much all of them) Proud members of the Rangers and follow Undyne into the dangerous missions, even if they are only partly in uniform and each one tends to rip atleast one article of their clothes every day and Undyne and Sans gave up trying to keep them in uniform as long as they wear pants to keep ticks off, decent boots for hiking through tough terrain, and a decent shirt they will say the mission matters more then the clothes.

Sans: Tends to stay at the sanctuary itself more than the others. Found out fairly quick that him just being there keeps more of the threats away so tends to nap a lot but is quick to wake and act if he hears a human shout. Wears a mostly correct uniform except his shirt is just a bit too large, so he can relax more, and he has a matching jacket that was a gift from his fathers when he got the big job. his sack has ketchup and prank supplies his brother can never seem to get rid of(not for lack of trying) He joined at first to help his bro but found he actually liked it, his favorite part is watching the more shy humans and keeps the hurt or scared ones safe. Makes him feel needed. This Sans has more than 1 hp, he has hope in this world and has more like 400 hp. Was promoted up to the highest rank and given charge of this reserve, he mostly just supervises and charts the plans for how his team moves and surveys the area. Manning the main radio and keeping peace with the public.

Papyrus: Proud member of the Rangers and head on site healer. Not as good as the queen at healing but good enough for most issues. Watches over the sanctuary like a hawk doing regular patrols and checking the gates. Annoyed his brother is so lax but glad to see he is happy and does do some good at his job. Added a bit of flare to his uniform by spicing it up with a red ascot.

Mettaton: Tends to focus more on nature shows. Travels with his cousin doing nature documentaries and is done in more earthy tones so as to not scare the animals.

Blooky: Loves collecting animal sounds and getting pictures to add to his blog, is glad to be helping his cousin.

Jerry: one of the poachers and the one who has our little reader at the start. Yeah everyone hates Jerry in this AU too, but he deserves to be hated here.

Reader: Shy and very hurt when she is saved. Unsure what to do and doesn't trust monsters at first. Is a 3rd generation hybrid but doesn't know. Female Pronouns. Will be named Y/N but as she will not speak at first Sans calls her Cherry and it kinda sticks. Has to have her hair cut into a short pixie cut after the damage she was found with. Hair appears black under normal light or when dirty but when clean and in direct sunlight gleams iridescent colors like a crows feather, her eyes are as blue as a glacier and her face has freckles sprinkled across her nose. Cherry's skin is a caramel color and she is very underweight at the start. She has a softer slightly rounded face and a small nose. Cherry is tiny over all mostly from being underfed most her life and is very skiddish.

Start

Sans was finished for the night, waving to the dog couple taking his place and smiling a bit as he closed the door and looked up at the sky. Normally he would just shortcut but had a weird feeling and decided to walk, Wasn't too far anyway. They were meeting at Grillby's bar and having a family dinner. Atleast that was the plan till Sans saw a strange set of tire tracks near one of the back paths to the sanctuary. He quickly pulled out his walkie to call it in. "Hey this is Sans, I'm gonna need some back up near the south rear path. Suspected poacher. Over" Undyne was quick to answer "You are gonna need to go ahead but be careful, will take a bit for us to reach you. Paps is with me and we are a ways out still. Over" Sans growled a bit carefully following the tracks.

Up ahead he was able to duck behind a large felled tree and eye the set up, seeing a few monsters in masks and a known poacher ring leader, jerry, getting some traps out. Jerry had a small sick looking human on a chain leash with a muzzle on. Sans eyes narrowed as he looked at the poor thing and checked her soul seeing her hp sat at 3. He dug his claws into the tree hating seeing the tiny thing like this, she barely would come up to his chest standing on her tippy toes and he doubted she would have the strength to do that. Her hair was matted down and her face and arms bruised. the rest of her was covered thankfully. Sans glanced over the group counting nine of them and thinking in his head if he should wait or risk it on his own.

Jerry tugged the chain hard making the girl fall and spat some harsh words Sans couldn't make out but it didn't matter, his choice was made. He acted. He shortcut to right behind the slimeball monster and used blue magic the toss his aside while Sans grabbed the chain and shot out bones at the others as they tried striking back. He quickly picked up the girl and used his blasters to break the traps as he shortcut out of reach just as he heard his back out approaching. The poachers cursed but 6 of them were quickly caught by the rest of the rangers after being tripped up by Sans, the other 3 including Jerry slipping off into the woods and escaping as Undyne tried to give chase and Papyrus went to his brothers side to try to help heal the human. They would need to call Toriel before they would meet their fathers. Sans text Grillby they would be a little late.


	2. Assessing the damage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang takes the captured poachers in for questioning while Sans and Papyrus rush to help the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, I wasn't expecting people to actually like this. I'm gonna do my best to do this story justice for you guys.

The human was shaking in the skeletons grasp. She whimpered softly looking around at the other monsters trying to restrain and get cuffs on the poachers. Her world seemed to tilt a bit, the trees coming in and out of focus and the monsters a blur of different colors running from one place to another. Sound seemed filtered and had a small echo in her head, a loud buzzing was all she could really hear over the sounds. The skeleton was trying to get her attention, the odd low grumbles and hums barely registering in her mind. She looked up at him still, taking short sharp breathes at a fast pace. The monster cooed down at her rubbing circles into her back.

Sans sighed a bit as the tiny human panicked. His eye lights scanning over the mess. "Hey Undyne I need to get the human somewhere quite, you got this handled?" The blue woman just gave him a quick nod as she called in for a transport vehicle to come for the criminals. Sans tightened his grip just slightly on the frightened human to be sure he wouldn't lose her to the void and shortcut to Grillby's Bar, both his fathers waiting for word from the boys and jumping up out of their seats upon seeing the large skeleton holding the girl. Grillby gasped at the humans too small frame and hurriedly went back to prepare something for the human to eat, deciding fries would be the easiest for her for now. 

The bar lights were dimmed down for the night, only enough light to see by was left on for the family. The music had been shut off, the chairs were mostly all up on the tables. The human whimpered again as she was slowly placed down and the monster started messing with the collar and chain at her neck. She flinched worried he would tighten it more, but he didn't. Instead he started to carefully remove it and was gently looking over the mark left from the too tight collar, grimacing at the sight of the scarring. He placed the collar to the side and got out of the way so the taller skeleton wearing the grey turtle neck and black pants could come over. He carefully looked over her more obvious wounds and motioned to the first one, who then brought over a note pad.

Gaster frowned a bit taking down notes on her matted hair and bruised arms. He carefully detailed the wound around her neck and started carefully going over her body with his hands feeling for broken bones or fractures. He made a note to check every area where she flinched back or hissed in pain once he got her to the lab. They had to get down what damage was done before they could allow her to be healed. "Sans I need you to hold her still, I need to check her teeth." Sans almost went to protest but one look from his father and he gave in. He went behind her slowly, very gently wrapping his arms around her to keep her still without harming her further. Gaster held her face firmly but as gently as he could, he carefully forced her mouth open and reached inside with his fingers checking as best he could without his tools on hand. 

Gaster stood up wiping off his hands and looking down at the poor human. "She seems to have all her teeth, however she also has a broken rib, an arm that seems to have been broken in the past and healed wrong, her joints seem oddly out of place. There are a few bones actually that may need to be rebroken and set correctly." Sans glared at his father in warning. "don't give me that look, I don't want to cause her harm either. We will do what we have to for her future." He smiled as he spotted Grillby returning with a plate of fries and a bottled water. "Sans have you informed the king and queen yet?"

The younger skeleton scratched his cheek a bit. "Well not really, thought it was more important to get her to safety first. Sure Paps has got that handled though." He gently stroked the humans hair trying to calm her. "hey could we get some scissors, I would knot want to be stuck in a hairy situation." Gaster just deadpanned at him as Grillby chuckled a bit. The fire monster placed the fries on the table and lifted one up to the humans mouth. The girl sniffed it not sure if she could trust it, she whined a bit trying to decide if it was worth the risk of being drugged or poisoned. She slowly took a small bite off the tip of the fry and tasted it smiling happily and greedily chomping down on the rest of it. 

Grillby's flame brightens up as he smiles, happily feeding the small human as the skeletons watch in amusement. Sans opens the bottled water and has her take sips every now and then. Just letting her enjoy a quiet moment with food as he thinks over what has to happen next. He shares a look with Gaster and smiles half heartly. "but seriously, about those scissors..." Gaster huffs a bit and texts Alphys to bring some scissors to the bar, apologizing for the late text.

~meanwhile~ 

Papyrus looks over the destroyed traps, gathering them up into a bag as evidence. The poachers they caught are slowly being loaded into a truck as the dogs sniff out the surrounding area for clues on what direction Jerry went in. He hands off the full bag to the guy loading up the evidence into another truck and goes off to find Undyne. Keeping an eye out for any tracks as he walks down the path she had gone down a few moments ago, he sighs a bit at the dry dirt almost wishing it had rained earlier to leave a better trail to follow. He spots her up ahead glaring at the stream. "Now Undyne, I am sure the water didn't do anything intentionally." He half smirks at her as she turns to glare at him.

Undyne rolls her eyes, holding her had in a tight grip in her hands. "It just helped cover their scent. I'm so tired of the sleaze ball getting past us." She places her hat back on her head and holds her clenched fists at her side. "You should go inform the royals, I'm gonna keep trying to find his trail. The sooner we catch him and his friends the safer these woods will be. Oh and uh tell me if the human is ok when you get the chance, she looked a little.... off." Papyrus nods, turning to leave. "And Paps, you take care of yourself as well."

"Take your own advice Undyne." He smirks at her before heading back down the trail and checking for any update texts from his brother. He places his phone in his pocket walking past the chaos careful not to get in the way or touch anything they may need. Heading back toward the parking lot where his car sat, a red jeep. The tall skeleton quickly unlocked his car and got buckled in wrapping his clawed hands around the steering wheel and starting off toward the Royals home. The town was mostly getting ready for bed as the streetlights were really the only light to see by at this time of night. 

Town itself was always peacefully quiet at this time, the simple log homes on the outskirts of town slowly becoming less common as he approached the more populated areas, being replaced with stone the closer he got to the Kings mansion. The Kings idea of humble was to have a large mansion built instead of a palace, and while the Queen had teased him a bit, she was glad to have the extra room for hybrids waiting to find where they would go. Toriel saw them all as family and refused to let them suffer. The large mansion was mostly white on the outside with lavender accents and deep purple curtains in the windows. The garden and hedge maze were well tended as the King called it his hobby. The large gates would open up to a beautiful light colored drive way leading up to the large garage and lined with cherry trees, from that a simple stone slab pathway led to the front door. First however Papyrus need to get the gate open.

He pushed the buzzer and a familiar voice come over the intercom. "This had better be important, it is almost 10:00 pm Papyrus." Papyrus cleared his throat awkwardly. "yes Bp I am aware, there has been another Jerry incident and we have a very badly hurt human. She is with my brother and I believe fathers at the moment but well..." The voice sighed annoyed already. "fucking Jerry, fine I'll buzz you in. Be quiet though, the kids are all asleep." Papyrus smiles a bit as the gates open and he drives though slowly, heading up to get the best help he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments if you think there is something I need to work on. I welcome the critique. Also yeah, Paps isn't naïve in this AU. He takes his job seriously. Also yes Bp, fucking Jerry.


	3. The Queen Arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus reports in and asks for help from the royals. Sans and the human seem to hit a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you are all too sweet! I really can't stop myself from writing more right now.

Papyrus parks his jeep and carefully gets out pushing the door closed as quietly as he could. He took a deep breathe to calm down and heads toward the front door trying to think over the best way of explaining this to the king and queen. The trees shook a bit in the night breeze and his eyes landed on the door slowing his pace a bit and rubbing his right arm with his left hand nervously. Unfortunately for Papyrus the king and queen had no intention of waiting, the queen opening the door and stepping out with her husband behind her. "Papyrus, what happened? Was any one hurt? Oh what am I saying you wouldn't be here this late if it was fine." Asgore placed a large paw on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. "Let the poor boy speak Tori."

King Asgore stood comforting his wife as best he could wearing miss-matched shirt and pants. The pants being from his track suit, a gift from Undyne, and the shirt being his beach shirt. He had thrown them on quickly after Bp told them there was a poacher problem and a ranger was here. He had however forgotten his shoes in his hast to follow his wife. Queen Toriel had simply throw a heavy robe over her night gown and slipped on a set of slippers before rushing to the door while trying to not wake the children, her robe was covered in large neon colored smiley faces and was tie dye colored. The children thought it was cool. Asgore gently wraps his arms around Toriel holding her close to him. "Just stay calm, whatever this is we can fix it if we stay calm."

Papyrus coughs into his hand awkwardly and looks to the side as he holds his hands up folded to his mouth with a look of concern on his face. "Now don't panic but Jerry and his... friends... did trespass again. Most of the group was captured but three of them, including Jerry, managed to escape. Sans was the one who found them and thanks to his quick action was able to save a human woman they had for unknown reasons. Sans took the woman to our dads and I am sure they are helping her as we speak. The damage done to her did look very bad though and we may need the Queens healing to help her better." He took a breathe and glanced between the two trying to think of any points he may have missed.

Asgore frowns at this, thinking it over carefully. "I am sure the doctor will have some theories as to why she was there but the more pressing matter is the damage that was done. Tori and I will grab our things and head to the lab." Tori nods and quickly turns to go inside and gather what she needs. "and put on real clothes while you are at it. Papyrus thank you for bringing us this information." Asgore leads Papyrus inside to wait while he goes to change and tell Bp he is babysitting. The Queen and King return both just wearing simple jeans and white t-shirts not wanting to waste time. The king remembered his shoes this time and Bp just goes to make himself coffee since he needs to keep the kids safe. Asgore and Toriel Follow Papyrus back to his Jeep as he texts his Dad they will see them at the lab.

~meanwhile~

Gaster takes the scissors from a glaring Alphys, he smiles and points her to the human and she gasps. "w-w-what happened to h-her?" Gaster frowns at that and checks his text as he answers. "Jerry... Alphys theKing and Queen are headed to the lab, I need you to go meet them and let them know we will be there soon. My son wants to cut out the matted hair first." She nods and rushes out back to her car. Gaster hands Sans the scissors and looks down at the human sitting almost under the table as if trying to hide and licking the salt from the fries off her hands. "This may not be the best idea at this time Sans, she seems a bit scared."

Sans grabs the scissors and checks them carefully thinking over this. "maybe you're right, but she can't stay like that and I would rather not have too many people in the way." He slowly approaches the human, trying to hold the scissors in a non threatening manner. She glares at him as he inches closer and eyes him suspiciously her hand gripping the water bottle tight and ready to throw it. "Shhhh it's ok little human, I'm not scary." He tries to coo at her and speak in a calm quiet manner, she tenses and her eyes land on the blades of the scissors. The human woman growls a bit and throws the water bottle at the skeletons face, he ducks it but the distraction works well enough for her to dart off to one side and slide across the floor toward the bar trying to find a place to hide. She ducks under a far booth hiding under the seats best she can.

Gaster bursts out laughing, being sure to seal all the exits with magic before she can escape. "Sans perhaps the haircut should wait till she falls asleep?" He goes and picks up the not cracked and leaking water bottle. "before she finds a better weapon." Sans just glares at his father and sighs, taking a deep breathe to calm himself and plastering on his grin. "Oh yeah cause THAT will help me win her trust. Humans are smarter than a lot of animals, they don't just forget. No I have to make her see I am helping her." He eyed the booth she was hiding under carefully. "Besides a mat like that can not feel good, and I don't need her getting sick." He carefully approached making sure to close his hand around the closed blades of the scissors to prevent and incidents 

As he got closer the woman glanced around for any escape. The giant creatures had her cornered, she was so tired, she just wanted to be left alone. First that slimey one now she doesn't know what was happening. Why remove her lead? Why give her yummy food? what was he going to do with those sharp things? She whined as his feet stopped just infront of her booth and he slowly bent over looking at her with the smile and placing the sharp thing on the ground beside him. he sat down slowly with his legs crossed and tried patting on his lap and beckoning her. She hissed at him not trusting him for one second and glaring hatefully at the weapon. He frowns a bit runs his clawed hand over his face a bit. 

Sans thought on this a second, if he reached in to grab her he could scare her, or even hurt her and with only 3hp that was not an option. "Oh boy, I figured you for a hard case and look I was right." He clicks his tounge a bit and raises a brow bone at her. "I know this is a hair raising experience but you gotta comb out some time." Gasper just groaned. "She can't even understand you!" Sans chuckles a bit. "Yeah but I feel like I'm splitting hairs here and need to keep myself sharp. I mean it would shave me a lot of trouble if she would just cut short the hiding." She threw a lost fry at him and he flinched looking at her oddly but shaking it off as he just wanting him away from her. "I really don't want to scare her by using magic on her if I don't have to." Grillby smirked going back into the bar and getting her a few cherries from a jar and placing them in a small cup. He walked over to Sans and points at the fruit and then to her before holding up and hand and motioning from the scissors to her and then pantomiming cutting hair on his own head. 

The human points to the cherries and the fire monster places them on the table across from her so she could see them. She pouts angerly till he gives her one and she eats it smiling as Sans watches. "Aww her happy face is so cute. Will be even cuter once she is clean though." He hums a bit waiting for her to give in once she finishes her piece of fruit. She stares at the cup wanting it and grabs her hair looking to the scissors nervously. She glares at sans pouts before looking away stubbornly and refusing to budge. Gaster snickers a bit "Oh dear, she is as stubborn as you were when you didn't wanna do things." Sans just glares at his dad. "Not helping..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how does a discord server sound? https://discord.gg/Cr8vc2f


	4. Skeleton Tears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster learns something upsetting. The human gets a hair cut and maybe a nickname?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say, you guys rock. I wasn't expecting the positive reaction nor was I expecting it to cheer me up so much. Writing this is fun and I am excited for the future. Thank you all so much.

Sans grabbed the scissors and stood up slowly rubbing the back of his head, looking off to the side and thinking. "Maybe we should just let her fall asleep, anything I do seems like it will scare her at this point, and atleast if she is asleep she won't get hurt trying to fight me off." he took off his uniforms hat and placed in on a table across from her booth. He picked up the cherries and placed them down on the floor where she could reach. She quickly snatched them and he laughed a bit. "Maybe I should just start calling you cherry, or maybe cherry tart would be better." He smirks a bit at that and sighs tapping his claw on the table.

Gaster picks up a call from Asgore and walks a bit away from the group. "Sir please calm down. Yes I understand your concern but we will get there soon enough. We can not heal her right away, not entirely that is. Yes I understand that but if we do this wrong it could cause more damage. Well about that we need to rebreak some of her bones... Do not shout at me it is a necessary evil. Just calm down and wait at the lab, I will explain better in person." He hangs up and sighs loudly as Grillby goes to comfort him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you dearest, I'll be alright." Gaster returns the embrace holding him close.

The small human slowly climbs out from under the booth looking at the taller monsters hugging and nibbling on one of her cherries, Sans watches her carefully as she instead sits in the booth correctly and watches the fire monster nuzzling the skeleton. He quietly tiptoes back over to the booth, slides in to the seat across from her and looks away pretending not to be watching her but eyeing her from the side. He quickly darts his eyes away every time she looks at him. She pulls her cherries close to her chest like she is protecting them from him. "Pfft not gonna take your cherries, geez. Actually dad about the whole rebreaking her bones thing, that may need to wait. She only has 3 hp."

Gaster freezes slowly looking over to his son in horror. "3? How is that possible? What did that SAVAGE do to her?" Gaster has to take a moment to try and collect himself before storming outside his temper clearly getting the better of him as he grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open, slamming it behind him as he exited. Grillby watched him with clear concern on his face, he looks between the door and the pair at the booth a couple times before running over to Gasters lab coat and grabbing it. He hurriedly goes over to the door and rushes out to be sure his husband is alright.

Sans sighs frustrated at the situation and holding his head in his claws, he jumps a bit when he feels something on his arm. Glancing up he sees the human has reached over the table and is looking at him with concern, her hand on his arm lightly gripping the bone. "W-what? Ahhh you really are a sweetheart huh cutie?" gives her a smile and she sits back down tilting her head at him before holding out a cherry. He takes it gently and smiles down at the small fruit, his smile falls just the tiniest bit. "I don't get how anyone could hurt you. If I ever get my hands on him... well he's gonna have a bad time." 

She slowly starts to lay her head on the table losing her energy after all that has happened, Sans watches her eyes start to drift shut and slowly uses blue magic to lift the scissors and bring them over to him. He coos at her softly trying to keep her calm and strokes her cheek as he looks over the matted mess. "I may be able to save some of this, please don't hate me." He slowly starts to make little snips trying to salvage what he can. He pulls off small clumps at a time and places them on the table softly cooing at her whenever she stirs and trying to keep her relaxed. By the end he is looking over a very short pixie style cut and gathering up the lost hair. "Well, atleast it will grow back."

Sans goes to the back to dispose of the hair. He carefully walks back out looking over her small, tired form. "Heh well atleast that is done, we should probably get you to the lab though. Possibly a bath as well." He places his hat back on his head and goes to pick her up, lifting her up gently and trying not to wake her. When she stirs he rubs small circles into her back and shushes her gently. "That's it, just let Sansy handle things, shh go back to sleep." He glances over at the door and frowns, carefully walking over and using blue magic on the knob to open it. "Ok dad, lab time. Could you uhh, drive us? I'd shortcut ahead but a nap may do her some good before well, you know how everyone can be."

Grillby glanced up as Sans exited the bar holding the tiny human. He looked at Gaster and frowned a moment before reaching down into the lab coat to take his husbands keys. ".............I'll drive.........." He goes to get the car, leaving the skeletons with the girl. Gaster half laughs at that, wiping off a stray tear, and looks over to his son. "well you seem to have gotten her hair. Congrats." He looks at the sleeping woman. "she looks better without the mess, short hair kinda suits her face. When did you learn to cut hair?"

Sans scoffs, feigning offense. "I am a skeleton of many talents." He chuckles a bit, smiling down at her face. "nah, the humans need their hair cut pretty often and since I'm usually the one not patrolling the area I kinda just took it up. Humans do most of their own grooming but someone has to give them a hair cut. Tried to save what i could, the rest was beyond repair." Gaster messed with her hair a bit and smiled as the dark blue BMW pulled up. "Well dad, we should go before the king sends Paps to get us." They both laugh and Gaster got in the front seat as Sans went to first strap in his tiny human friend. He got into the seat beside her and let her lean on his shoulder as they went.

The lab was located outside of town, further up into the mountains and surrounded by a fenced off section of woods. The road out of town would slowly go from asphalt to dirt as the car wound it's way up the steep mountain path. Sans held to sleeping human carefully, watching out the window as trees passed them by till they were stopped outside of the main entrance gate and held for a few moments before being allowed to pass. Gaster had one hand across his face thinking of ways totry and get the woman's hp up, his eyelights dim unsure of how to approach this new problem. Grillby kept his eyes straight ahead as they approached the large grey building, Papyrus's car already located in the parking area as he pulled in. 

Sans got out careful not to wake the human as he opened the door and undid his seatbelt, he gently unbuckled her and lifted her up into his hold again. Sans was careful not to cut her with his claws and gently held her against his chest as he stood back and waited for his fathers to get out and head inside. Sans watched Grillby grab the key card for the front door and help Gaster get out with a smile, he lead both the skeletons over to the building with one arm around Gaster's shoulders knowing he was too lost in though at the moment. The fire monster held open the door for the others and followed them inside.


	5. X-rays and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human may not trust anyone but they will do their best for her. Undyne is having a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys amaze me.

Sans carried the small sleepy human following Gaster into the lab, he braced himself as he heard voices getting closer as they walked down the main hall and into a decent sized examination room. There was really only barely enough room to fit all the boss monsters and Sans holds the human tighter as all eyes land on him. The queen rushes over to the pair causing Sans to flinch back a bit. "Your highness, I can understand the concern but umm she is pretty skittish. Not that I blame her after what she musta been put through." He sighs a bit looking down at her face as she starts to stir. "shh shh you're safe. please."

Toriel Looks at the small girl her face growing more concerned as she takes in the small frame and many bruises she can see. "Tori is fine Sans, now pleasegive the human to me." She holds out her arms to take the woman and Sans hesitates, his smile falling a bit. Toriel tries to step forward to take the small woman but stops when the woman's eyes flutter open and lock onto the new monster reaching for her. The woman starts to panic clinging tightly to Sans and turning her head away from the queen to bury her face in his jacket. Sans takes a sharp breathe seeing the hurt look on the queens face.

"Tori it isn't personal. She doesn't really trust me either but she has no idea what you want." He rubs circles between her shoulders. "shh shh it is ok. Dad where do I need to put her?" He followed Gaster over to the examination table and carefully tries to set her down, when he tries to let go though he finds she has clung on tightly and is refusing to get off his chest. Sans groans loudly and hits himself in the face, grumbling into his hand. "Do you have to make everything difficult?" He grabs her arm gently and tries to pull her off only to get hissed at, he lets go and sits on the table himself.

Gaster holds back laughter watching his son grow more and more frustrated. "Well atleast she isn't hiding now, that is an improvement. Perhaps she would feel better if the rest of you could wait outside the room till we need you? I still need to get some x-rays and more detailed notes on the injuries for the files. Sans could you hold her still? I would rather not use the restraints if we can help it." Gaster smirks as his son nods carefully and goes to grab her wrists trying to hold her steady while his father works. Asgore and Toriel head to just outside the doors with Grillby following close behind. Papyrus goes out to patrol the area and inform the guards that Jerry was spotted by the reserves.

The woman whimpers as she is held tightly by the skeleton again, the other one using strange tools to go over her small form. She winces when he shines a light into her eyes and tries to pull back, confused as he clicks his tounge in response. He has a tounge? He hits her knees with a strange small rubber hammer and puts metal sticks in her mouth, looking at her teeth. As he works he talks to the yellow lizard standing beside him, she writes into a notepad glancing up at the human with a sad look from time to time. When they try to take her over to a small closed off room with an odd machine in it the woman starts thrashing and kicking. The skeleton holding her stops in his tracks and starts making noises at her again, running the back of his hand over her cheek very gently in an oddly comforting way.

"shh little human, it is ok. I've got ya, Sansy is here." Sans sighs sharing a look with his father. Gaster rolls his eyes and walks ahead into the room. he turns to the woman and gestures as if to say "see perfectly safe." The woman whines but calms down a bit and Sans takes her inside to get back to work. He watches Gaster take out a needle and frowns a bit. "Oh right, you have to put her under?" He strokes her back trying to keep her calm, cooing at her to keep her eyes on him so she doesn't see the needle.

Gaster carefully measures out the correct amount for a person her size and approaches the pair with care. "It is unfortunate but yes. We can't have her thrashing around while I take the x-rays and besides, Toriel needs to be able to heal her and I need to reset the broken bones I can fix." While she is distracted he injects the needle and waits for the serum to take effect. "It won't hurt her, she most likely won't even remember it." When she started to fall under the effects of the drug he took her from Sans and got her set up. "perhaps while the rest of us do this you can set up the bath for her?" Sans nods and walks out a conflicted look on his face.

Once the X-rays are finished and the fresh broken bones put in temporary casts, Gaster asks the royals to come back and sits with Asgore discussing the damage and the issue with her HP as Toriel heals the woman being careful with the now set bones. Alphys goes to put her files with all the others, trying not to stay calm as she looks at all the files they have on documented poaching cases. Sans looks over his soap choices smiling a bit at the cherry scented soaps and goes to gather the human from the others, he peeks in and sees a crying Toriel sitting by the human. "Hey uhh Tori, is she waking yet? Don't wanna put a sleeping human in a tub." Toriel wipes her eyes and shakes her head quietly finding it hard to speak.

~Meanwhile~

Undyne and the dog monsters we carefully combing through the woods, growing more concerned as what tracks they did find were getting too close to the living area for the humans and the tree houses they had to sleep in. Dogaressa stopped and sniffed the air before turning to her husband. "Dogamy, dear do you smell fire?" Undyne froze at those words as all the dogs agreed with Dogaressa, the fish monster ran ahead horror on her face as she approached the humans living area. She cursed as she saw black smoke Rising from the trees and shouted back to the other to call the fire department and get their asses in gear. She runs ahead toward the flames, rushing to save any humans trapped inside the fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was debating with myself if I should give the human a description or not.  
> pros: If I do I could use it to hint at her being a hybrid if they pay attention. For instance I was thinking hair that looks black when dirty or under normal or low light but in direct sunlight shines iridescent purples, blues, and greens like a crows feather. Eyes as blue as a glacier, not too extreme but not normal either.
> 
> cons: well it would be describing a reader character, which I know some people really dislike.
> 
> Also was thinking Sans would keep the nickname Cherry for her and call her that as she warms up to him.


	6. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A town in panic, the forest in flames, Undyne in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try something with the talking text, sorry if it is bad.

The flames rose high on the trees engulfing the humans living area, the light turning the night sky an eerily bright red and orange as the fire licked the leaves of the trees. The dark smoke bellowed out forming large menacing clouds choking out the life of the forest. Screams echoed from the tree houses as humans found themselves trapped and panicked for a way to save themselves and their families. Loud pops and cracks were heard surrounding the monsters as they ran head first into the fires. Undyne led the charge and formed a spear out of her magic using it to vault her way into the first tree house. The humans trapped inside had been pinned in by part of the roof collapsing on top of them, the parents were trying their best to hold it up and protect their three small children as they cried out terrified. Undyne lifted the heavy wood off the humans and threw it to the side with relative ease, she picked up the kids first shouted at the parents to follow. Once outside she saw the rest of her team in similar situations as they all rushed to save as many lives as they could. Undyne moved the first family to the side the monsters had come from to avoid the flames and she turned and ran back into the fires as sirens were heard in the distance. The fires were spreading fast and the trucks were trying to keep it under control along the border while sending as much back up as they could spare to help save the humans, Tsunderplane flying in as support from the skies with buckets of fire suppressants. The fires would awake the entire town into a world of panic as the flames endangered not just the humans, but everyone.

King Asgore picked up his cell phone after ignoring half a dozen calls, his face went pale as he heard of the fire still going and shouted for Sans to take Papyrus and Toriel so they could heal the injuried. The shorter of the skeleton brothers nods and quickly grabs Toriel as the queen is closest, shortcutting her there before going to find his brother outside the lab. Gaster and the King head out to take Papyrus's Jeep down to the site as it could travel off road better. Grillby sat by the very confused human girl tapping the table infront of her to keep her attrition off the panic. Her pale eyes wide with fear at the sound of everyones shouting, she looked between the two monsters that stayed with her, Grillby and Alphys. She scooted closer to Grillby remembering he gave her food. 

When Sans and Papyrus popped back into the scene Papyrus rushed to the group of humans with the queen who were most in need of healing. Sans turned in shock to see Undyne punching out a wall of a burning tree house and jumping down with a pair of passed out humans thrown over her shoulders. Sans growled and used blue magic to lift as much dirt as he could throwing it over the flames. His eye was glowing bright blue, it's own magic flame licking up the side of his skull as he lifted his arm up raising the dirt directly into the air, sweat pooling across his skull as he swiftly brought it down killing much of the flames on the tree houses themselves. It took hours but eventually the flames died down and the fire team was left to stomp out any remaining embers. Sans growled as he looked over the damage, trying and failing to catch his breathe. He approached the fire chief and Undyne as they spoke. 

Sans: "What happened here?"

Undyne and the chief shared a concerned look and Undyne lifted her arms up gesturing with her hands to calm him. Her uniform is covered in soot and burn marks, her face marred with the proof she had been in the fire. His eyes landed on red blood streaking on her shoulders where she had carried injured humans who couldn't escape on their own. Sans took a deep breathe and calmed himself looking to his friend for answers.

Undyne: "We were just discussing that, it looks like arson. Best guess is Jerry or one of the other poachers decided to create a diversion so they could get away."

She sighs and looks over to the remaining humans her eyes scanning over them and landing on the first children she saved. They made it, their parents however had taken in too much smoke trying to stand and hold the weight of the roof off their children. She lowered her arms holding clenched fists at her side. Undyne's arms shook in anger at all that was lost due to that filth that dares call themselves monsters.

Undyne: "They will pay for this, we will catch them. We lost eight humans to this and that was us getting lucky."

Sans sucked in a sharp breathe at the number and scratched the back of his skull looking over the destroyed tree houses. His eyelights dimmed as he thought on the options they had left now. He scanned over the still smoldering pile of now charcoal that was once a line of treehouses they all helped build for the humans well being. The few trees that remained standing were brittle and too dangerous to be of any use. The entire area would need to be replanted, but first they would need a lot of volunteers to help clean up the mess.

Sans: "We will have to move them to temporary living arrangements while we find some where secure to rebuild, we should up security while we're at it."

Undyne Frowns deeply but nods her head in agreement and growls, she runs a hand over her face and takes a deep calming breathe to collect herself and motions over to the three kids. The ones she knew would need extra support now that they were alone.

Undyne: "I'm gonna take those ones in for now, don't have room more. I'll call the inn and see how many they can take."

Sans thanks the fire chief for all his work and turns to see how things are going with the healing. He groans a bit severely needing a nap after all that happened today. He can't help but glance at the eight forms hidden under tarps and frown deeply. He shifts his sight back to his brother who is working to help the survivors. Sans takes a damp clothe from Toriel and smiles as he takes over wiping the humans down as the other two heal them. Sans loses track of time as they work, Undyne taking over explaining what happened to the King and Gaster. Sans isn't sure how late it is but they are finally able to return home to their small cottage on Snowdin Drive, a cozy little street near the outside of town and a short distance from Grillby's bar, once the small family enters they find that Grillby has beaten them home and the woman was tucked in on the couch as Grillby sat sleeping with his head on the table and the small lamp nearest him still on. Gaster smiled at this and went to his husbands side, lifting him up into his arms and carrying him to their shared room on the ground floor, the door hidden under the stairs and by the kitchen entrance. Papyrus helps his barely there brother up the stairs and into his own bed before checking on the girl one last time and going off to his room to rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the next couple chapters may get a bit heavy, gonna try some stuff with them aswell. Tell me what you think.


	7. Nightmares and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has a work around for the humans hp. The human can't sleep.

**Jerry drags his pet human down a back alley of the slums in a seedy city, they had been on the road for as long as the girl could remember and her legs were so tired. Her neck hurt so much as he tugged it though, she hd to follow. She had no choice. She struggled not to slip on the trail of ooze that followed after the disgusting monter who tugged harder on her chain every time she lagged. Once they reached the door of his latest hide out she looked it over carefully as he knocked, a rusty looking metal door that would no doubt lead to yet another dark and damp basement filled with even more gross characters who all seemed to delight in harming weaker creatures. He whispered a few things to the voice on the other side before violently yanking her through. She yelped helplessly as she followed, eyes glancing at them only a moment as Jerry led her to the room they would be sleeping in. He tossed her into the new dark room and grinned at her sickeningly.**

**Jerry: "Alright BAIT, get some rest. I'm gonna go get a few drinks in. Tommorrow we have a hunt, fun right?"**

**Y/n: "N-no..."**

**Jerry froze and the girl covered her mouth her eyes widened in fear as he turned back to glare at her and closed the door behind him slowly. He grabbed a metal rod from his sack and went over to a small metal stove in the rooms corner to start a fire and heat the rod a bit, leaving it in the stove as he circled her a moment. He grabbed her hair roughly and slammed her face into the ground, grinding it down.**

**Jerry: "I thought I told you humans don't talk. You know you are one lucky girl, if I were any other monster you would be dead. Freak."**

**He grabbed ber arm and placed his weight on it as he pulled back until a loud crack could be heard and she screamed out in pain before he ripped open the back of her shirt revealing burn marks from the rod across her skin. He started to grin as his slime and odor seeped into her. Her punishment was only beginning, she knew she was supposed to speak-** She shot up from the couch panting heavily and her eyes darting around to find she was not there, not in the darkness. Not with him. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tightly and got off the couch. Her eyes locked on the doors upstairs and she slowly walked towards them, searching for either the fire monster or the first skeleton. She whines as a stair creaks a bit but continues up until she reaches the first door, covered in keep out tape. She frowns but decided to take it seriously before continuing onto the second door, she slowly reaches for the knob and cracks it open just enough to peek inside. It is a mess with socks and other clothes everywhere, wrappers from a burger joint... was that a tornado made of trash, how and why. She stares at the tornado for a while before she is jolted out of her stupor by a loud snore, her eyes turning to the bed where she saw the skeleton she was seeking in what seemed a deep sleep. She creeped over and carefully stepped over the mess as she did so before pulling herself up onto the giants bed and scouting herself into his chest. She snuggled close and allowed herself to start drifting back into sleep. 

Sans grunted a bit in his sleep as he felt something move on his bed, his eyes opening just a crack and glancing down at the human snuggling into him, he smiles a bit and wraps his arms around her pulling her closer before fading back into sleep himself. His hand gently stroking her hir till he drifts back off completely.

~the next morning~

Papyrus wakes first as usual and goes down to make breakfast and check on the tiny human guest only to freeze when he sees an empty couch. He starts searching for her in a panic and pushing things aside to be sure she didn't crawl behind or under anything. Gaster comes up and stares at him a moment before shaking hishead and going to check the elder sons room. The father goes up the stairs and slowly peeks inside before walking back to the stairs.

Gaster: "Papyrus, she is with Sans. Left them sleep a bit longer."

Papyrus nods and starts fixing the living room before going off to cook breakfast trying to be quiet for his sleeping brother and the human. Gaster prepared the morning coffee as Papyrus started cooking eggs and bacon, the two smiling a bit at the small blessing of a nice quiet morning. Not long into the wait Grillby comes up in a fresh suit and tie, pulling on his gloves. He smiles at his husband and goes to give Gaster a kiss as Papyrus fixes them both their plates.

Papyrus: "I am not sure about the human but Sans will sleep till noon if we let him. While on most days that wouldn't be too terrible since he doesn't do morning shifts I must remind everyone that we will need his help today. His gravity magic is very useful. Plus the human..."

Gaster holds up a hand to stop him and sighs looking down at the table and thinking on how to say this. He holds both hands folded to his mouth a moment. Grillby raises a brow(flame?) at this and watches his love worriedly.

Gaster: "We need the human to sleep. Sleeping raises the hp above max remember. If we do it one bone at a time we can rebreak them all and fix the old damage, it will just take a while. We will have to break one every time she wakes up and then heal her back to her full 3hp right after." 

Papyrus's face goes pale in horror as he stares at his father, forgetting the fried egg in the pan a moment before he smells burning and quickly moves it. Grillby covers where his mouth would be with a gloved hand. 

Papyrus: "T-that seems kind of cruel. Can't we just make her hopeful again, I mean it will take time but-"

Gaster shakes his head and sighs deeply. Truly wishing he could wait or find a better way. The bones had healed incorrectly, they were in danger of causing so many other potential problems. He was scared.

Gaster: "Papyrus the longer we wait the greater the chance she will suffer permanent damage. She could be crippled or it could shorten her life considerably. She will not be able to walk around on her own feet till we atleast fix that ankle."

Papyrus looks down at the burnt egg and frowns a moment, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. He scrapped the burnt egg into the trash and goes back to preparing the family breakfast. Grillby pokes at his egg with his fork sadly as he thought of the sweet little human. All three glances at the ceiling as they heard the odd sound of Sans getting up early, each sharing a concerned look and debating on how to tell him in their heads. Sans would not take hurting his little human very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~leaves bucket of sharp object out for the readers to use on Jerry~ Sorry guys. He will only get worse every time he appears. Well uhh Sorry.


	8. Eggs and puncakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't happy, monster Karens are a thing? Oh stars no.

After Gaster halfheartedly explains the plan to Sans the elder son just stands there, his eye lights out as he holds the human protectively in his arms. She taps on his cheek lightly till the lights flicker back into his sockets and he stares down at her, his smile fallen slightly and sweat forming on his skull.

Sans: "No. We are not torturing her every time she wakes up."

Gaster sighs and shakes his head slightly, looking away from the two.

Gaster: "We don't really have a lot of options Sans, with or without your help we are going to have to do this."

Sans: "A week, just give us a week for her to atleast recover mentally a bit before you do... that."

Gaster thinks a moment looking at the table to avoid making eye contact with Sans, he nods and holds up a single claw.

Gaster: "One week, make it count."

Papyrus lets out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding, his eyes darting between his older sibling and father.

Papyrus: "Well now that we have that settled, how about some breakfast before we head out Sans? We have a lot to do today so no slacking off."

Sans grin returns as he loosens his grip on the girl.

Sans: "Well isn't this shaping up to be an eggciting day."

Papyrus grumbles a bit, taking the human from his brother and setting her down by her plate.

Sans: "Oh come on bro, I donut mean to get you down."

Grillby tries to hold back a chuckle as both the other skeletons glare at Sans in warning. Said skeleton picks up a piece of bacon taking a bite.

Sans: "Am I bacon you crazy already? Try to look on the sunny side up, the day is looking to be muffin but smiles."

Sans gets hit in the face with a piece of toast with jam on it, Papyrus smirk a bit as he peels it off and tastes it.

Sans: "Hmm strawberry, I think I like cherries more now." 

He grins at the tiny human and sits in the chair by her enjoying breakfast. She sniffs the food before taking her first bite, her face lights up and she squeaks in delight quickly scarfing down the rest. Sans chuckles keeping an eye on her as he eats, all four monsters smiling at her happy face. The small human finishes her food and starts drinking a glass of juice as the others finish up as well, Gaster taking over clean up as Papyrus grabs his things. Sans wipes off the humans face, picking her up gently.

Sans: "Ok sweet little cherry, hope you are ready for a trip. Oh wait I still need to get ready, uhh wait with fire dad."

She yelps as he drops her into Grillby's lap and shortcuts up to his room. Grillby pets her hair softly, happily looking at the human as he tries to keep her calm. Sans is only gone for a few minutes before he appears back infront of them and takes her from Grillby.

Sans: "We'll probably stop by the bar for lunch. Bye dads." 

Papyrus rolls his eye lights and leads the way out to his jeep, Sans following deciding to get a ride to save energy for the clean up he was sure he would be roped into helping with.

~meanwhile~

Undyne was already at the main building with the dogs as they tried to calm the frightened human, the fish woman had been helping till a strange female monster and her kid showed up. The female was kinda short for a monster but mouthy, her body covered in fine orange fur and the top of her head had darker and slightly longer fur resembling hair. It was cut to be shorter in the back and a bit longer up front. One of her fangs poked out of her mouth and she had a bored expression on her face as she shouted at the door.

???: "Excuse me, is anyone working here? Helloooooo"

Undyne groans a bit opening the door and looking at the woman. She frowns at the expression on her face.

Undyne: "Hey uhh volunteers are supposed to go to the booth out front for details." 

The woman scoffs at this and motions to her son. The kid is a shorter orange monster with a green mohawk that fell a bit to one side, slightly covering one eye. He had two stripes and was trying to look past Undyne to see the humans.

???: "No no no, we are not here to volunteer. My son told me you guys had a fire and needed to sell the pet humans you have here fast. We need to be shown some so we can pick one out."

Undyne gawks a bit, she steps out and closes the door behind her, standing between this monster and the entrance.

Undyne: "Not a pet store, you can't own a human. You need to leave."

The monster snarls at this, glaring at Undyne.

???: "Get me your manager. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Sans and Papyrus arrived just as she was starting to yell at Undyne, the fish monster growing close to literally throwing this woman and her brat off the premises. Papyrus looks a tad concerned as they see a very angry Undyne as they approach the door. Sans passes cherry to Papyrus as he shortcuts to Undyne's side.

Sans: "Sup, what seems to be the problem here?"

Undyne breathes a sigh of relief at the back up. She rubs her temples to try to keep her temper under control.

Undyne: "Crazy bitch thinks she can own a human."

The woman gasps in horror at being called a crazy bitch and stutters a bit, covering her childs ears.

???: "How dare you! Skeleton are you the manager? Did you hear how rude your worker is? I demand you fire her and give us the pet we came here for for free. I have never been treated so poorly in my life."

Sans grumbles about it being to early for this and glares at the woman, Papyrus joining the other two and with a look from Undyne stepping behind them to hide the human.

Sans: "Look lady we do not have time for this today, you can't own a human any way. Leave before we make you leave."

She glares at him and the child tugs on her sleeve.

brat: "That one mommy, look how cute."

She smiles sweetly at the kid and nods, whispering a "of course" before turning back to Sans.

???: "I should report this business, but how about you just give us that human and we go our sepr-"

She doesn't get to finish as she is grabbed in blue magic and flung away the kid sent flying after her. Sans grumbles and turns around taking cherry from his brother and going inside with her.

Sans: "Next time they show up I am having them arrested."

Undyne agrees and rushes back in to help the others as Sans sets up his hammock and blanket for cherry so he can work without worrying. He wraps the blanket around her and pats her head before going to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry made her afraid of speaking, so she stopped listening as well. Her soul needs to trust again before she can fully understand monsters, since the magic in monsters and hybrids is needed for them to communicate with each other. She will get there.


	9. Maps and Planning

Sans pats cherry on her head and turns to look at the others trying to go over the list of supplies they have and what they need. He sighs a bit, walking over to a frustrated Undyne who was rolling out a map of the forest. He looks over the red circles showing what areas were most badly damaged by the fire, his eyes scanning the map carefully. As Papyrus covered the lower half of his jaw with one gloved hand, looking over the untouched areas thoughtfully.

Undyne: "So as it stands most of the human are being kept at the inn, the royal's home, and a few volunteers. The most shy or hurt ones are still here in the main building and we were able to bring in a few more without much issue. We still need to clean up the forest and find a new location to build in. Problem is making sure the new build zone is secure enough to keep them safe."

Sans listens as he continues to check the map, turning down certain spots in his head and moving on to the next but each one had a reason it would be a bad choice. Too deep into the woods for the rangers to watch over, too close to town to secure, too close to a flood area, to many dangerous creatures, no escape route if another fire happens, too close to the caves and sink holes. Sans taps on the table thinking on options.

Sans: "Maybe we should move everything, including the main building, further up into the mountains. I can't see us staying in this location and still finding a safe place to rebuild the human tree village. I know we decided on this area in the first place to encourage more monsters to volunteer and so we could do more education programs but the priority is the safety of the humans. We could secure the mountain more easily and if we take our time give the humans a better village they could feel safer and freer in."

The fish monster listens to Sans idea and frowns a bit, staring down at the map and trying to think of a different idea. She grabs a second map, one of the mountain, and unrolls it on top of the first looking it over. The mountain had formed to be jagged and steep on one side, an almost sheer cliff with dangerous rocky terrain the only thing it really had to offer, but the opposite side was more hilly than steep. Rain kept the woods vibrate and healthy, there were plenty of safe areas to build with the most notable part being they could build past the labs location making it more secure than where they are now. The three monsters shared a look as she circled the area to discuss with the king. She goes back to the first map and motions toward the destroyed areas.

Undyne: "We can talk more on location later, for now we need to work on clean up. Sans we need you and your gravity magic to help with moving some of the larger fallen trees. We can have them cut to use any salvageable parts for the new location. There will be plenty of volunteers and of course the other rangers helping you. Paps I need you with me, we need to see if we can still track the guys that did this before they try something else. We will have to go it alone though, can't spare the monsters."

Sans groans a bit, glaring at the map like it was to blame for all his problems. He did not look forward to this, already feeling tired just from the thought and on top of that his brother and friend were going out there alone, without him or any back up. Papyrus places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile and a thumbs up. His face beaming.

Papyrus: "Brother I know you would rather be sleeping but I am proud of you, I know you will do your best and not slack off in your job at all. Right?"

Sans holds his hands to his chest in mock hurt and looks offended. Papyrus smirks a bit at his brothers poor acting skills. 

Sans: "That you would even suggest other wise. Nah bro I know when I have to act. Lets just get this done so I can get back to my normal sleep schedule."

He grins as the other two roll their eyes at him and smirk a bit. Sans looks over to Cherry slightly worried about what to do with the small human while they all worked. He snapped his fingers having an idea and shortcuts away a moment coming back with four very confused kids. Chara, Frisk, MK, and Prince Asriel all stammer at bit at being pulled away from the other volunteers they had been talking too as Sans grins at them. He walks over to Cherry as they watch him, all four get wide eyed when they see the new human in the hammock and go over to see trying not to rush her too quickly.

Sans: "Hey kiddos, so listen I know you guys probably came to help with clean up but see the humans in this building are all a bit shy or not well enough to deal with all this. We need some one to watch them, and this little lady here isn't supposed to move around on her own right now. Need you guys to keep them all company and help keep her OFF her feet."

He grins at them and the prince narrows his eyes at the skeleton, he sees the hopeful look on the normally lazy monster and sighs reluctantly. Asriel: "Fine but I doubt you need all four of us for this."

Undyne scratches the back of her head awkwardly as she walks over to the prince. She looked over at the small human in the hammock and sighs deeply before her eyes meet the princes.

Undyne: "Actually humans can be pretty stubborn when they want too and none of them know you guys. You gotta remember humans ARE as smart as monsters they just can't talk or understand us without more magic in them. And with everything going on here today and last night the humans in here might be a bit jumpy, we also don't know much about that new human so it may be a good idea to have all four of you here to help each other out. Usually Sans can handle this on his own but that is only cause he is laid back and has gravity magic to fall back on if things get messy."

Cherry tried to get up to go back to Sans. Chara and Frisk carefully stepped in her way and pushed on her shoulders till she sat back down and pouted at them, pointing very adamantly at Sans. Sans snorts a bit and ruffles her hair shaking his head lightly as she tries to push his hand off her head.

Sans: "Guys, I just need to know she is going to be kept safe and out of trouble. We have a lot to take care of and I can't waste energy worrying. Gonna be tired enough you know."

Chara raises a brow and whispers into Frisk's ear, the twins both snickering a bit. They grin up at their friend and Chara clings to the back of their siblings shirt.

Frisk: "What is this Sans? Not gonna try to get out of actual hard work?"

Sans shrugs at that grinning a bit at the two, closes one socket and looks at them with the other only open half way as he tilts back on his feet.

Sans: "I know, never thought the day would come myself. Just don't expect it to last forever."


	10. Kids can be trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will be fine, right?

After Sans and the others left the human children started to whine, looking up at the four as they tried to read a file with a few basic instructions for trainees. Mostly the book just said human adults are fairly good at taking care of themselves as long as they are healthy, the little ones were the ones you had to watch. Tips about playing games and planning activities for the little ones being good to tire them out. so Asriel started digging into a crate of toys for some of the younger humans, trying to find a way to keep them busy while all the adults were out working. A group of kids circling around him and a few of them reaching out to pet his ears. He jumps a bit and looks around at them as they grin at him and start walking closer. The goat monster stands up quickly and starts backing away from the children till he bumps into the wall. He glares over at Frisk, hearing them holding back laughter.

Frisk: "What's wrong Azzy, scared of little kids?"

Asriel gasps and tries to make a remark back but the kids start to climb him, and Frisk falls to the ground laughing as the children's added weight knocks Asriel to the ground. Chara gives Frisk a disapproving scowl and goes to help their older brother. They go to get some grapes out of the small fridge Sans keeps snacks in and rushes over trying to lure them away with the small fruits. The kids all pet Asriel, the smallest one sitting on his back and grabbing his ears laughing happily. MK ends up joining Frisk in their laughter, as poor Chara tosses a grape and it bounces off the goat boys forehead and rolls away.

Asriel: "Chara, could you maybe try grabbing a couple of them?"

Frisk wipes away a happy tear and gets up wiping themselves off and walking over to help Chara out. Both the twins start pulling the human kids off their brother and setting them onto a playmat, Frisk snickers and points to the older humans. All of the other humans were trying not to laugh and watching the flustered goat try to stand. He stretches a bit and goes back to gathering some toys, carefully handing them out to the kids while glaring at them a bit. The smallest one tries to give him an innocent smile and he sighs, patting them on the head and handing over a toy train.

The human kids all smirk at eachother and start playing together, whispering and glancing at the goat monster every now and then. Frisk snickers and grins at their siblings as they listen in. Figuring a little fun may be a good way to keep them busy and deciding to play along.

Frisk: "Pfft sometimes it pays to be a hybrid."

Asriel, glaring at Frisk: "What did they say, darling sibling of mine?" Voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Frisk, fake gasping: "Well I was going to tell you, but if that is how you are going to be maybe I will just go hang out with the adult humans."

They start to walk away and Asriel tries to follow holding out a hand in a "no wait" manner. Chara shakes their head and sits with the kids, grabbing a doll and playing with them. They smile as the kids get closer and start to interact with them, giggling and laughing as they do. One of the little girls starts to braid Chara's hair while they are starting a game with the others.

Mk shakes his head and goes to get some water for all the humans, carefully bringing out a special bottle for Cherry and trying to climb up into the hammock with them, she helps them up seeing them struggle a bit and takes the water with an unsure half smile. He beams at her and hands her the bottle. Mk watches as the kids whisper into Chara's ear, Chara's grin growing into a very creepy but happy look as their eyes lock onto Asriel. The goat monster is trying to convince Frisk to tell him what the kids said, his back turned as Chara and the kids start to sneak over to the small box by Sans's hammock. Chara shushing Mk as they take out a key and one of the children leads Chara over to the lockers, pointing out one marked art supplies.

Mk sweats a bit as he watches the group of human children, now led by Chara, take out glue, glitter, and paints. The kids all starting to sneak after the goat monster as Frisk keeps him distracted, one of them opened up a large tub of glue and the others go to lift them up. Cherry sighs a bit and drinks her water just as Asriel turns his head a bit and spots the children, quickly swinging his arm around and knocking the glue to the side where it spills mostly on the ground and wall. The kids that were lifting the glue fall back landing on the other children and breaking open the glitter, which gets blown around the room. The tubes of paint roll across the floor into the glue. The kids tumble over knocking over a book shelf which causes the adults to run out of the way, stomping through the glue splattering it, and the paint, everywhere and mixing it with the glitter. By the end the entire area is splattered red, pink, purple, white, and blue with glitter and sparkle showing throughout the area.

Asriel looks around at the mess, concern clear on his face. He surveys the damage as he rights the book shelf and checks the books for damage, both Frisk and Chara trying to sneak off to the back of the group of children. Mk stares for a moment in shock before he starts to laugh falling off the hammock and onto his face.

Asriel: "I-it could be worse, I guess. What Chara, Frisk were you in on that?"

He turned to glare at his adopted siblings, a look of betrayal on his face. Chara looks away, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting, while Frisk tries to feign innocence. 

Frisk: "Whaaaaat? Us? Never."

Cherry rolled her water bottle getting the kids attention and gave the two hybrids a look they normally only see on their mom. Chara gulps and goes to find a sponge as Frisk tries to laugh it off. Asriel starts checking the kids for bruises before getting them all to follow him to a bathing area so they could get the glue and paint off, the goat glaring at Frisk as they passed them. Chara throws a sponge at Frisk to get their attention, getting Frisk to help find a bucket as Cherry and Mk watch from the hammock. When Chara glares at Mk he smirks.

Mk: "Oh no you don't, this is all you guys. besides one of us needs to keep an eye on this human, remember? You guys might wanna work on the mess though, if Sans doesn't kill you your mom might when he tells her."

The twins look at eachother and gulp before rushing to get to the glue before it dries.

~Meanwhile~

A blue glow envelopes yet another large fallen tree trunk that had broken off near the base and was resting haphazardly against one of the surviving trees. The trunk was moved to a clearing to be cut and checked for use, whatever good parts there were to be turned into boards for the new living space. Sans sighed as he looked over how much area still needed to be cleared, his hand gripping a clipboard with a mini map. He made another mark on it and checked in with his team over the radio to see how clean up was coming on their side. He stopped when he got to where the treehouses had been and sighs, scanning the area carefully before starting to grab and sort boards with his blue magic. He took note of the broken glass and had a note made to get that dealt with once the large objects were moved.

A small team of bunny monsters worked around Sans as he walked around slowly, moving things with magic. They cut and carried off the wood forming a bit of a system. A few monsters would help Sans move things to the cutting area, were others would of course cut the wood, another group would carry off the smaller pieces of wood and take them to another smaller group, they would sort them into useable and junk, the useful would be piled into a truck and taken to be prepared, the junk would be thrown into a woodchipper, and one last group would clean up any trash or junk after the wood was cleaned up.

Sans tried not to look at any areas with blood from the few humans that were lost, his soul shaking a bit when he thought about it. He grumbles a bit under his breathe and tries to finish up his work around the treehouses, or what was left of them, so he could leave this area and move on to the next. The skeleton tries to focus on his job, not wanting to think too much on what was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, things are kinda crazy on my side but I will try to post something when I can.


	11. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk are told the truth, they don't like it but they can't change it.

Sans glares ahead at the burnt remains of the forest he was meant to protect. His sockets narrowed as he scanned over the area still remaining to be cleared. The large skeleton monster growled a bit thinking over the previous night and all that could have been lost, all that could have been saved. He shouldn't have left Undyne and Paps to take care of it, he should have dropped the girl off with his dads and gotten back to the scene. If he had maybe he could of done something, maybe none of the humans would have died in the fire. Maybe he could have stopped the fire from ever happening. He kicks a rock hard enough to send it flying into the pile of ash ahead of him. The volunteers and rangers that were working in his section backing up slowly to avoid the angered skeleton. He notices and sighs heavily dragging a clawed hand down his face.

Sans: "Sorry team, just lost my cool for a moment. Lets just get this over with, I need a nap."

The other monsters half-heartedly chuckle, trying to keep spirits up. They went back to sorting through the remains for anything that could be salvaged. The largest trees already out of the way thanks to Sans, they were able to work much easier. Every now and then shouting back to Sans that they needed his blue magic to move something else. One of the other monsters made a note of any items that could be saved and what needed to be replaced. It was a long and slow process but over the course of the next few hours the area was starting to look better. The ash cleared out and piled into transport bins, the destroyed wood and remains of the humans homes cleaned up, and although the scorch marks still showed clearly on the ground and surviving trees, it was clear the forest would recover. Sans checked the time on his phone and smirked a bit. He put the device back in his pocket and gave the signal to the team to take a lunch break and regroup. He shortcut back to the main building.

Sans: "Hey kids, everything is getting cleared up nicely outside.... why is there glitter everywhere?"

Mk snickers as the royal siblings all pointed at each other. Sans raised a brow-bone at them and sighed as Frisk and Asriel both started babbling off excuses and Chara tried to back away. The skeleton shook his head and looked over the room seeing that most of it looked like it had been cleaned recently, too recently. His eye lights focused on the area with a large glitter patch that seemed stuck to the ground and small stains that looked like dried paint someone tried to clean up. He looked over at the group of young human children all looking away trying to seem innocent and laughs a bit shaking his head.

Sans: "Okay you guys, calm down. I get it. You were bored. Honestly I shoulda asked an adult to do this but, well, didn't want you guys out there and didn't think they would be up for causing too much trouble."

The kids glare up at him as he goes to check on Cherry. He pats he head and nods at Mk, thanking him for watching her closely, as he picks up the small woman. Chara stomps up to him and glares at him, meeting his eye lights. Frisk and Asriel back them up, all three standing their ground as Mk laughs nervously.

Mk: "Guys it is ok, I mean we got to watch over the humans. Why are you so upset?"

Frisk: "Why didn't Sans want us out there? Do you not trust us? We can handle clean up, you don't need to treat us like little kids."

Asriel and Chara nod, folding their arms and glaring Sans down, the skeleton sweats a bit, holding the human woman carefully as he thinks for a moment on how to explain. He sighs and bends down to better meet the kids eye level.

Sans: "Look you three, this isn't about you being kids. This is about you not only being the children of the royal family, but also two of you are half human. You have red souls, the ones poachers hunt for the most, you may be part of a monster family but you are still a target for these poachers. While it is likely they fled, they may still be in the area. You are a target because, despite being able to talk with monsters, despite being able to learn magic, despite everything, you are still human enough. You being the royal children paints an even broader target on your backs. Frisk, Chara…. you guys may never be able to walk around without a guard. Even when Asriel is old enough to decide to do those things, you might not get to. I know it isn't fair but you are human, you will always be a target."

He shifts Cherry so he can hold her in one arm and tries to reach out to Frisk and Chara to comfort them. Chara glares at their feet as Frisk hugs them to their own side trying to keep them calm. Asriel grabs his siblings into a hug and holds them close.

Asriel: "Hey, don't worry about it. I won't go off anywhere without you guys and no one is taking you."

Mk Jumps down from the hammock and runs to their side smiling up at them, he jumps excitedly in place.

Mk: "Yeah, let the bad guys try and we will make them pay. Besides you guys can do anything... except clean glitter apparently."

Sans laughs a bit, standing back up and smiling at them as he texts one of the other rangers to ask them to watch the humans while he takes Cherry and the kids to Grillby's for lunch.

Sans: "Pfft, you kids have a lot to learn. Once glitter gets in a room, there is no cleaning it. I don't even wanna know how bad it was before. Anyway, you guys hungry? Lets go to Grillby's, my treat."

The kids nod excitedly as Dogamy and Dogeressa enter to take over. They are each pushing a cart filled with food trays for the other humans and wave to Sans before he leaves with the kids, leading them out and taking one last shortcut for the day taking the group to his step-dads bar. Grillby looks up as the bell chimes and smiles gently at the small group, gesturing to a booth with enough room for them to sit. Sans laughs a bit and sets Cherry in the booth beside him, the kids joining excitedly and talking about how the kids wanted to prank Asriel while his back was turned. The goat boy pouting a bit at his siblings mocking him, but trying to hold back a smile as he saw the grins they had on their faces.

Cherry smiles seeing how happy they all seem, her eyes locked on the hybrid children as they talk to the monsters without fear, she tilts her head a bit confused as she sees the skeleton ask the fire monster for something. He takes a bottle of water and hands it to her smiling at her as he drinks from a jar of jam, yup he is drinking jam. Weird, but he hasn't harmed her, or the kids. She smiles at him and he freezes a moment as she opens the water and takes a drink before grinning at him. His eye lights brighten, taking the shape of stars as he tries to hold in an excited squeal at her small gesture.

Grillby's fire crackled a bit as he placed a tray of fries, burgers, and some shakes infront of the group. Frisk had a caramel, Asriel a vanilla, Chara a chocolate, Mk also chocolate, and Cherry was given a cherry shake. She took a sip and her eyes lite up in excitement as she grabbed the shake and drank it practically humming in joy. Every monster nearby trying to stop themselves from fawning over how cute her happy noises were as she wiggled beside Sans. The kids giggled watching her as Sans tried to film it on his phone to show his brother later.

~Meanwhile~

Papyrus and Undyne stand on a cliff side over looking an expanse of trees leading far out of their territory, Undyne growls a bit as she calls it is and informs the next town over that poachers may be heading their way. The pair turn to head back, their patrol done and now sure the poachers have fled, all they can do is hope the filth is caught before anyone else gets hurt. Undyne asks how the clean up is going and grins a bit as she is told they have made more progress than was expected of the first day. Papyrus smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up as they walk down the path, making note to have the now busted gate repaired. The once proud wooded gate sat in splinters, clearly broken to bits with careless magic as someone was in a hurry to escape the boundaries of the sanctuary.


	12. The calm.

The bar was warm and the monsters all chatting away as they enjoyed a small break in their day, a few of the monsters glanced at the small group and almost zeroed in on the new strange human woman sitting by ranger Sans. That is till they noticed Grillby shooting them a warning look before returning to his work. He smiles whenever he glances at the table, seeing the group enjoy his food and the small human woman nibbling on the fries excitedly. Sans laughs a bit, picking up a napkin and wiping off her face in a gentle manner. Grillby grabs an empty tray and walks over to his step-sons table to get the dishes and chat with him a moment. 

Sans: "Oh, hey Grillby. Thanks a ton for letting me bring the brats for lunch. Tori and Asgore would kill me if I let them go hungry."

The kids grumbled a bit at being called brats as the fire monster holds back a chuckle at looks on their faces. He looked at the children and smiled pleasantly as Sans helped him get the empty plates and glasses, laughing in a friendly manner.

Grillby: "...Sans, be nice. You use to be a child not too long ago. I will get the photos..."

Cherry listened a bit closer, trying to focus on what the monsters around her were saying, her eyes darting around the bar as the larger creatures seemed to be chatting cheerfully. She looked up at the large skeleton beside her as he spoke to the fire man. She thinks the skeleton calls him Grillby, weird name. They seem close, chatting in a very friendly manner while the skeleton takes the empty dishes and passes them to this Grillby. Oh he calls the skeleton Sans. Names are a strange thing. The human kids are both looking at her strangely, oh no did she do something? Is she gonna be punished? No no no no no no no. Her breathes become short and quick as she gasps for air, the skeleton quickly grabbing her face and checking her over for anything wrong before trying to soothe and calm her. Her vision blurs at the edges and tunnels into darkness, his voice echoing around her.

Sans gently dragged her into his lap, shushing and cooing at her as he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. He took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly, doing this a few times while trying to get her to do the same. Frisk sat beside them and tried counting to ten in Cherry's ear, trying to get her to settle. The entire bar had gone quiet and was standing back to give the group space as Sans and Frisk worked. It took a bit but eventually Cherry started to relax a bit into Sans's chest, hiding her face in his uniform.

Sans: "Okay, I think that is my cue to get you kids back to your parents and take this one some where for some peace and quiet."

He gathered up the small woman in his arms and got the kids to follow him out. Sending a quick text to Paps to let him know something came up and he needed to get Cherry somewhere a bit quieter. Not noticing Frisk and Chara both glancing at Cherry with an odd look and whispering to each other. The woman peeking at the carefully, unsure what to think or if she was safe.

BP was waiting at a nearby park with the car to take the kids back to the manor, having arranged to meet Sans after lunch. He was leaning against his car, cigerette hanging out his mouth, chatting with a few of the other monsters when he spotted the group heading their way. He tilts his head a bit taking the cig out from between his teeth and putting it out, making sure to make eye contact with ranger Sans as he puts makes sure to throw it into the proper disposal unit and rolling his eyes at the sharp nod the skeleton gives him.

BP: "You are earlier than I thought you'd be, somethin happen?"

Sans glances down at the slightly shaking Cherry and BP takes the hint, not saying anything as he gets the kids into the car. The kids gave Sans a hug and he smiled down at them, Mk doing his best to mimic a hug without arms as Sans snorted a bit at this.

Sans: "How about we all have a game night when this whole fire clean up thing is under control? I gotta get this girl somewhere peaceful and back to help with what I can. Paps will dust me if I slack off too much with this mess."

He laughs and ruffles each of the kids hair before they finish getting in the car. He shortcuts back to the main building, taking Cherry into an office and away from the other humans. He carefully used magic to bring in pillows and make her a quick little nest before placing her in it and leaving her to go have a meeting with the others about todays work so far.

~meanwhile~ 

Papyrus and Undyne make the long trek back to the main building setting up motion activated cameras along the way. Both working with a sense of caution as they slowly progressed. Papyrus making note of any thing that seemed even slightly unnatural while Undyne surveyed for signs of traps the poachers may have tried to set up. Both making a note of any wild life they came across in hopes of tracking what species may have been hurt bad by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of the man on fire, would anyone be interested in a side fic showing how Grillby and Gaster became a couple. I will warn you the Ex-wife is not a fun person and you will most likely hate her.


	13. Return of the Karen Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thinking of going back and making small updates while I pick the story back up. Updated the descriptions a bit in chapter 1. Figured if I started back with something like this I could try to get back into it.

Undyne and Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief as the main building came into view and they saw that everything seemed peaceful. The other Rangers were wrapping up the day with the volunteers and discussing where they would pick back up tomorrow. The last truck of debris was finishing loading up and heading out. One of the dogs handed Undyne a clipboard and pointed towards the door mentioning where Sans was at the moment. She nods and smiles at the monster before preparing to go report to Sans. Papyrus stopped her and points to a familiar monster approaching, which causes Undyne to groan. The female monster with the bratty kid was slamming a car door shut and stomping up towards the building, an embarrassed male monster with her. 

Undyne: "Paps go tell your brother it has returned. I am gonna need back up. Oh and make sure all the humans are somewhere she can't get to them."

Papyrus nods and grumbles at bit at the sight of the female, not really in the mood for this after the long trek up a mountain. He quickly goes inside as Undyne cuts the monster family off before they can reach the door, barely catching as the female starts shouting at Undyne to "get out of our way" "do you know who we are?" and other more insulting things. Sans glances up from the map after hearing a shout and raises a brow bone at his brother in confusion. The taller just points out a window where they can see the woman screaming at Undyne and Sans groans loudly.

Sans: "Paps could you check on Cherry for me? She had a panic attack at lunch and I need to know if she needs any healing. She is in my office, I'll deal with miss banshee before Undyne has to dust off her uniform."

He motioned to the dog couple to make sure all the humans were in the back room and guarded as he headed toward the door, using magic to grab a few handcuffs from the supplies in case he needed to restrain one of these monsters. Walking out he got a good look at the pair, the orange female had her hair all messy and it looked like she had rubbed dirt into it She looked like she fought a garbage can and lost, her clothes wrinkled and ripped in a few places and fake tears gathered in her eyes when she saw Sans. The male she was with was not much bigger than her. His fur was a deep purple and he seemed to be rather scrawny and kinda wore down. His face screamed he was use to this and didn't really care about what his wife was screaming any more.

Sans: "Hey, Undyne why don't you go get some water. I got this."

The blue fish monster needed no more and rushed into the building as Sans turned his attention to the screaming woman demanding the fish return as a witness and that the police would be there soon to arrest Sans. She pointed at his chest and jabbed him with an accusing look on her face.

Karen: "You think you can just treat people however? Look what you did to me, you attacked me and threw me against the ground! You will be begging to give me that human from before. When the police come yo-"

Sans's laughter cut her off as his deep, loud voice rang through the air. He wiped away a fake tear and turned a heavy glare on to the woman. He shook his head and stepped up closer to her, pushing her now shaking hand down with a cold look on his face.

Sans: "They ain't gonna come here and arrest ME. You are the one violating the law. I gave you a warning, you are out of chances. Sir I suggest you get in the car with your kid and leave, you wife here is gonna be spending a night in jail."

Karen gasped at this and sputtered as her husband frowned a bit at this, he met Sans's glare and tilted his head in confusion.

husband: "For what exactly?"

Sans grinned at this and chuckled a bit. Holding up a clawed hand to count off the reasons.

Sans: "1. Falsifying a police report, I did not leave her like that last I saw her. All I did was make her leave. 2. Trespassing on government property. She was banned and I believe I made it clear not to return. 3. Harassing an officer. Actually 2 officers. Undyne and myself are both goverment appointed rangers and are in fact the official law enforcement in this forest. 4. It is illegal to own a human. How many times do I have to tell you that? They are protected by law and even trying to obtain one is going to get you into a lot of trouble. The minute you stepped foot here a second time you sealed your fate. You are under arrest, someone will be coming to take you to jail very soon. Since I am a nice guy it is just gonna be the 1 night, and you can even go without handcuffs if you behave. Try this again and we will not be so friendly."

The woman tried to say something but the husband shushed her before she made it worse and looked back as sirens approached. The kid in the car looking nervous when Sans frowns looking at the car. 

Sans: "Also you can't park there, park and emergency vehicles only."

The woman tried to strike at Sans just as the police pulled up and Sans just laughed as she was quickly tackled.

~meanwhile~

Papyrus slowly opened the office door, peaking in at the small human woman sleeping peacefully in the little nest Sans had made. He smiled and quietly walked over checking the tiny soul and frowning at the state of it, his eyes scanning over the cracked and fractured heart shape carefully. He smiled softly as he noticed it did seem a touch brighter today. Undyne peeked in and grinned at the tall skeleton as he tried to motion at her to stay quiet.


End file.
